<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Super) Human by Multi_Elle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229878">(Super) Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Elle/pseuds/Multi_Elle'>Multi_Elle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kind of unconventional superheroes AU, M/M, No donuts were harmed in the making of this fic, Not a lot of saving the world happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Elle/pseuds/Multi_Elle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" It took him ten seconds to draw the curtains open, realize someone was laying there, freak out, considering calling the police, remembering he was stronger and then proceeding to freak out again.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he was the best man to take care of catastrophes and life-threatening situation, but he never had to handle passed-out boys on his luxury hotel balcony!</p><p>Unsure of what to do he did the least intelligent thing possible: open the door."</p><p>----------<br/>In which Jihoon thinks he's the world's only superhero until optimistic and hungover Kim Mingyu shows up on his balcony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Super) Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>No warnings, except that for me donuts and bagel are the same thing so don't come for me-</p><p>(And sorry for any mistake, though I proof-readed everything my main language remains french)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 4 in the morning when he finally got back to his hotel room, finding relief in the discrete 'beep' sound of his key-card into the door's card slot.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>"Ladies and gentlemen, please make an ovation for Lee Jihoon!"</em><br/>
 <br/>
He didn't even bother turning the lights on as he stepped in. Harmony seemed to be already asleep, he could see her silhouette under the covers thanks to the faint glow of the street lights that filtered through the windows. She probably was as tired as him, because she hadn't shut the blinds.<br/>
<br/>
<em>" Mr. Lee, over here!! A question for Mr. Lee!! Mrs. Deen, could you please turn this way?</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Flashes were directed at him, blinding, making black spots dance in front of his eyes. It was not as terrible as it sounded. He had grown used to the permanent headaches of such event nights.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>In these moments, he really wished his body would allow him to get hammered</em>."<br/>
 <br/>
This was what he didn't like about America. Or big cities in general. They never slept.<br/>
Something was always going on, and you could not run away from it.<br/>
He closed the curtains.<br/>
 <br/>
"<em>.  "Who are you wearing today Mrs. Deen?" asked a journalist, mic in hand.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Harmony flashed a radiant smile, a hand on her perfect waist, showing off her deep blue, of the shoulders mousseline dress.</em><br/>
<em>" This gown was crafted for me by Prada. My necklace - she showed the cascade of diamonds that hung on her neck - is from Dior's special collection. They usually wouldn't let it out of their safe, but I have the best bodyguard" she said, now grasping Jihoon's entire arm."</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Being made of real diamonds, the necklace didn't need any light to shine and even in the dark room it emitted a soft glow from Harmony's nightstand. She hadn't taken her dress off, nor did she remove her makeup. Only her shoes rested at the bottom of the bed. Flats, of course. Their stylist wouldn't have let her appear taller than Jihoon. He had been told since forever, never date anyone over 1m55. Dumb, stupid, idiotic.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>". "And you Mr. Lee?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>He was wearing a matching blue suit with darker velvet details, that had the particularity of coming with a silk cape. A particularity almost all of his outfits possessed, lately. Another idea of their stylist.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>" This is Jean Paul Gaultier".</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>The haute-couture brand probably had paid a lot for him to wear something from their workshops for a night. If they had money to spare, good for them."</em><br/>
<br/>
He untied his own shoes, removed his suit and jewelry. His shirt could wait until tomorrow.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>" "Mr. Lee, any interesting case you've been working on lately?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>"No. There's none."</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Of course there weren't. Everyone was too afraid of him to try and do anything. Oh, small felonies, the kind he would not get called for continued to happen anyway.</em></p><p><em>Overall he only had three rules: One, he would not support any country politically or militarily. He didn't even have a nationality, got rid of his South Korean one when he became an adult. If this had been efficient in having governments stop trying to bribe him, it made him feel like even less of a human.</em><br/>
<em>Two, he was here to help and solve crimes, not punish criminals. He was not a weapon.</em><br/>
<em>Three, he could not help each and every time and shouldn't be held accountable for that.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>After all, he may have superpowers, but he was still a man with physical limits.</em><br/>
<em>Not a superhero. A superhuman."</em><br/>
 <br/>
He fell into the bed face first, nearly hitting Harmony in the process.<br/>
She didn’t budge though, and that was enough for Jihoon’s eyes to drift towards her nightstand again, noticing the glass of water and sleeping pills.</p><p>He knew this all was taking a toll on her, he told her not to come. <br/>
She insisted.<br/>
He was happy she was able to get some rest anyway.</p><p>
  <em>“ “Mrs. Deen, how is it being the partner of the world’s only superhero?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An unexperimented eye could have missed the subtle falter of Harmony’s smile, the way the single hand that rested on her hip got tense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ It is an adventure of each day, but I’ve never felt safer”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lie. First, because they both knew she was the primary target for someone who would have wanted to get to Jihoon. Second, because she was scared of him. Third, because luckily their life was really boring. </em><br/>
<em>In his ‘profession’, no news meant good news”</em>
</p><p>He laid in the dark, eyes glued on the ceiling.<br/>
He liked nights because no one asked anything of him.</p><p>He knew Harmony stayed only because she was scared of the consequences of leaving him, and he knew he selfishly kept her around only because he was too scared of being alone.<br/>
He had...a few friends alright, but it was not the same. They were not here to hold his hand when everyone else was asleep. <br/>
They were not here to distract the camera’s attention while he walked down a red carpet.</p><p>A magician’s best friend was a lovely assistant, and Harmony Deen was so good at fulfilling her role.</p><p>By now, he had mastered the “whatever” coping mechanism. You became a puppet for the public to adore and the media to gush over in hour-long broadcasts solely because of who you are? Whatever. You had to play superheroes even though no one had dared to do anything in years because of their fear of you? Whatever. You have to date a woman solely so you can be left alone especially concerning your not-so-straight sexuality? Whatever.</p><p>He hadn’t experienced this feeling of being alone even when in a crowd that strongly since he had been thirteen, his hair saturated with gel and way too much khôl pencil circling his eyes.<br/>
Too tired to think he settled on closing his eyes, letting the images of his evening fade behind his sealed lids. </p><p>Whatever.<br/>
---------------------</p><p>He always woke up early, pretty much when the sun arose.</p><p>Sunlight was one of the many things his enhanced vision made him sensitive to, and he’d usually have to wear a special mask to sleep.</p><p>What an irony, being bulletproof but oversensitive to the sun. The truth was that superpowers and irony were indissociable.</p><p>He sat up, rubbed his temples, inhaled some fresh air. A short night was still better than no rest at all.</p><p>He was pleased to see Harmony still fast asleep, and so he pulled the covers over her ebony shoulders before getting outside of the bed. She deserved the few extra hours of respite.</p><p>He was about to go about his day, and maybe he should have, when he noticed something. A shadow behind the blinds, that was definitely not there the previous night. Something that would have been impossible to tell if the city didn’t shine so brightly the previous night. Thank god and New York’s mayor for this waste of electricity.</p><p>He made his way towards the window, only to realize that it wasn’t actually a window but the glass door that led to the balcony. Because of course, a balcony was necessary for a hotel room they would stay in for roughly two nights.</p><p>It took him ten seconds to draw the curtains open, realize someone was laying there, freak out, considering calling the police, remembering he was stronger and then proceeding to freak out again.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he was the best man to take care of catastrophes and life-threatening situation, but he never had to handle passed-out boys on his luxury hotel balcony!</p><p>Unsure of what to do he did the least intelligent thing possible: open the door.</p><p>The boy must have been a light sleeper because that was apparently enough to stir him awake. He groaned as he blinked about a thousand times in a second, raising his head up slowly enough to convince Jihoon it weighed a thousand pounds.</p><p>The moment he saw him though he jumped, hitting his head against the balcony fence but not even wincing at the impact, instead just staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>Jihoon was able to move fast, pretty damn fast, and the guy probably didn’t even have the time to see him move before his forearm was pressing against the man’s throat.</p><p>There was so much to unpack about the situation Jihoon didn’t even know where to start, but luckily for him the man was quick to speak on his own.</p><p>“Mr. Lee I’m so so so sorry I had one too many drinks last night and I’m afraid I fell asleep on your balcony, I meant no harm really I didn’t even know you were there”</p><p>Was this man stupid? “How does that happen??? We are on the fifth floor!!”</p><p>The guy looked around, laughing awkwardly when he realized his position. Did he just notice- how drunk could one possibly get??</p><p>“Good observation Mr.Lee”</p><p>Jihoon could only shake his head in disbelief. The worst part? He was pretty sure the man wasn’t lying. His heartbeat - that he was obviously able to hear, hearts were really dumbly loud things - was very steady, past the initial shock of <br/>
waking up, and his face was shaped into a flawless expression of honesty laced with confusion.</p><p>Overall he looked like a dumbass, not a terrorist. But being 1m64 tall, 48 kg and a bloody superhero, Lee Jihoon knew that looks could be deceiving.</p><p>Plus, all things considered, the man looked as if he could put up a fight. He had some muscle going on, was overall tall and fit, had slightly calloused knuckles. He could totally be some C.I.A agent.</p><p>Or a college student who liked getting drunk and starting fights- god why was he overthinking that much?</p><p>“Who are you?” was the next logical thing to ask.</p><p>The boy tried to extend his hand only to remember that he was pinned to the floor, and so he let his hand fall back down.</p><p>“Mingyu. Kim. Well no like, my last name is Kim and my surname is Mingyu. There are a lot of Kim people on the planet so I don’t think you can find my family solely by my name. Don’t try to do that. Yup. They always pay their taxes, they are really nice folks.”</p><p>This was so stupid on so many levels that Jihoon decided to drop the hypothesis that this guy - Mingyu - was a secret agent. That being said it still didn’t explain how he was able to get on his balcony or why he felt like it was okay to talk to the most powerful human on earth like he would to his cousin.</p><p>“You’re aware I can kill you?” said Jihoon, more in an attempt at figuring him out than at intimidating him.<br/>
The answer he received was...original, and delivered with a smile that revealed perfectly aligned teeth and sharp canines.</p><p>“Yeah, a lot of things can do that actually. Like, I don’t know, chemicals. To me, you’re not scarier than a bottle of laundry detergent. Especially since you kind of don’t have pants on?”</p><p>Jihoon bit his lip as he recalled last night’s memories. Indeed, he only had his shirt on. Great just...just great.</p><p>Call him lame but he was actually really prude and the situation had just gotten even more uncomfortable.</p><p>He could go away and throw on some pants...not as if Mingyu would go anywhere. One does not simply jump down a building like that. But despite all common sense, his intuition was screaming in his head that the moment the man got out of his eyesight he would be gone.</p><p>Honestly, part of him couldn’t let go of the belief that he was still asleep and somewhat dreaming.</p><p>He let go of the man’s throat who coughed a bit for good measure, and cracked his neck. How could he be so calm??? <br/>
Jihoon didn’t praise himself for his empathy, but even he was more scared for Mingyu than the man himself.<br/>
They both got up, still analyzing the other.</p><p>“Nice thighs dude” was the sentence that made Jihoon wish a really strong blow of wind had Mingyu topple over the balustrade, but also the one that had him retreat into the room.</p><p>“Don’t you dare go anywhere” he said, pointing a finger at the guy who simply smiled.</p><p>“Come on Mr. Lee, out of the both of us, who is the one who can fly?”</p><p>And who is the one who randomly wakes up on some celebrities balcony?</p><p>He didn’t replicate and turned back into the room, immediately fetching for his pants which somehow ended up under the bed.</p><p>Ah, a normal ear wouldn’t have noticed the faint ruffling of wind and fabric that he had both awaited and dreaded, the subtle indicator that Mingyu was gone.</p><p>He still went over to the balcony, just to check, but his assumptions revealed to be correct</p><p>The balcony was empty, with no sign of tall, tan, dumbass and hungover boys. </p><p>“Jihoon?” called a voice behind him, before Harmony’s figure appeared in the doorframe. “What are you doing outside?”</p><p>He turned around, letting go of the thought of Mingyu. He would deal with him later, for now back to his real life.</p><p>“Nothing, sorry if I woke you up. I think I’ll go change now, those clothes are ridiculous”</p><p>She smiled in agreement. Jihoon knew she used to like playing dress-up but she was tired of it now.</p><p>“The feeling is mutual. I feel like an old broken doll. My kingdom against cotton pajamas!”</p><p>He went back to the room alongside her, making sure to close the glass door. Enough adventures for today.</p><p>“I’ll order breakfast, what do you want?”</p><p>“French toast and jam, please. Strawberry, lightly toasted. Salt-less butter.”</p><p>“Copy that”</p><p>He went to grab the phone on her bedside table, right before his intuition told him something was wrong. Off. Weird.<br/>
It took him two more minutes to figure out what.</p><p>“Harmony, did you move your necklace?”</p><p>She got out of the bathroom, her hair free of the gel that was keeping it in a bun and now resting like a mane around <br/>
her face, and her body fitted in soft green pajamas.</p><p>When she was like that, she looked like a girl he could be friends with. Not one he had to date to be left alone.</p><p>“My necklace?” she asked, confusion taking over her features. “Of course not. It’s so heavy anyway, trust me I don’t want to wear it again. I left it on my nightstand.”</p><p>Hotel phone, smartphone, lamp, sleeping pills, a lipstick tube, a hair mask, skincare.<br/>
Those were the objects on Harmony’s nightstand.</p><p>“It’s not there anymore” he said, and his girlfriend precipitated to his side as he mentally sighed.</p><p>So he was right, Mingyu wasn’t a random nobody. He was a thief. </p><p>But Jihoon was either in front of him or in the room the whole time, so how…</p><p>“Change of plans, could you order the food? There is a young man I’d like to have a talk with.”<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
“<em>Harmony Deen’s Dior necklace stolen in her hotel room: accident or terrorist attack against superhero Lee Jihoon?”</em></p><p>He put a few dollars on the counter and got out of the pub with the newspaper in hand. He didn’t think it would draw that much attention, but that was too bold of an assumption.</p><p>A few google searches later and he learned that he had stolen one very rare and very expensive piece of jewelry.</p><p>Everything about this had been a bad idea from the start, but this was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. If he got caught he would surely have problems. Just...why did he do this?</p><p>Mingyu hadn’t lied for the most part. He had been partying, got drunk, and his steps had brought him to Lee Jihoon’s hotel. He didn’t remember getting onto his balcony but when he woke up the superhero was staring at him and he just...panicked?</p><p>He had thought about meeting him before, sure. Since the first day he - and the whole planet - ever heard of him, back in 2006. He was only fifteen at the time, a freshman in high school, trying his best to crawl a hole in the floor and stay there for the next three years, while Lee Jihoon...The world’s very first superhero at the sweet age of 16, already having undergone two years of military training. The man who became the most popular person in the world overnight.</p><p>So yes it had crossed his mind, he just never acted on his thoughts.</p><p>And sober, he never would have had.</p><p>But he had already come so far so when he woke up on that balcony under a black, curious stare, some crazy voice in his mind told him that he had to find a way for the superhero to come after him again.</p><p>The voice apparently forgot to mention his actions could get him arrested or discreetly killed by something like the C.I.A.<br/>
Still something remained: he wanted to be found. Not by the police of course, but by Lee Jihoon. Not at some...gala or fan meeting he couldn’t ever get in, but maybe at his flat or at a donut shop. </p><p>He was tired of hiding.</p><p>And by the looks of it, Jihoon was tired of everything his life came to be as well.</p><p>He threw the newspaper in his bag, making his way back to his flat. Whatever, even if Lee bailed on him, no one could find the necklace there and as far as he knew, there was no proof he had ever been in the hotel room.</p><p>He took the elevator, went to his door- it was closed. Was Joshua out? Surprising. His roommate spent most of the time locked inside these days, cramming for his exams. The doom of every student!</p><p>He only had the time to settle down before the sound of a conversation got to his ears.</p><p>“ Sorry, do you know Kim Mingyu?”<br/>
“Yes? Why?”</p><p>Ah, that voice he knew. Joshua apparently got back from wherever he had been.</p><p>“ I’d need you to tell me where he lives. “<br/>
“ No why would I- Mr. Lee??? Oh, I deeply apologize. Did he bring any trouble?”<br/>
“Nothing I can prove at least. But I’d really need to talk to him, it’ll avoid problems.”<br/>
“ Yes of course. Uh...come right this way, please. “<br/>
“You’re polite. Your friend should definitely strive to be more like you”.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled at that. Literally everyone who ever learned that he and Josh were roommates had said that at some point, and that definitely included his own mother.<br/>
He reluctantly got up, picking up two boxes in the kitchen. He would have to play this out very carefully, especially with Joshua in the room.</p><p>When the door opened he was standing in the entry, tea in his right hand, coffee in the left.</p><p>“Hi. You want anything?”</p><p>Joshua sent him a panicked look, but Lee Jihoon didn’t seem to be overly surprised. It was weird how such a short and thin man could possess such a powerful aura.</p><p>“No, I won’t stay for long anyway. Excuse me” he said, now turned to Joshua “ could you leave us alone for a few minutes? I’ll make it quick but you better not be there. “</p><p>Joshua seemed more than relieved to be offered a backdoor from the situation, and immediately left the condo. Guess that was one problem out of the way.</p><p>He placed the tea and coffee boxes back onto the table, not being sure of what to do. Run? But he put himself into this situation willingly. Talk? That’s what he had planned to do, but Jihoon’s stare was shutting him up.</p><p>Luckily, he was not the one to make the next move.</p><p>“ You’re a laughingly bad thief “ was the first thing the superhero said. Mingyu could only agree on that one.</p><p>“Really” he continued. “ First off, you give me your real name. And you know, my first instinct was to run it through the CIA database but I didn’t find it there. Two possible reasons behind that: one, you have never committed any crime, two, you are so good at your job you never got caught. But you know where I found your name instead? Google.”</p><p>He reached into his pocket, pulling his smartphone out of it and turning the screen towards Mingyu. It opened on his Instagram account.</p><p>“ Kim Mingyu, 23, electronic engineering student. All accounts on public, face on full display. Massive use of hashtags. You posted a photo taken at the entrance of your bloody apartment complex! You are not trying to hide from me, on the contrary!”</p><p>He took a step forward, Mingyu didn’t flinch.</p><p>“ Did you want me to be here or are you just incredibly stupid?”</p><p>Mingyu evaluated that breaking into a small smile was an appropriate response now. Lee Jihoon didn’t even look that angry, just...confused.</p><p>“ Probably a bit of both?” he answered, to what Jihoon raised his brows.</p><p>“ Oh definitely a bit of both! But there is something I don’t get. I understand why someone would want me to come to their place. Power, fame, money, status and so on. A lot try, you know? But the point is...no one ever succeeds.”</p><p>Mingyu anxiously bit his lip. He had waited for that talk for eight years, but now that it was here his usual cocky confidence seemed to have left his body.</p><p>“How did you manage to steal the necklace while I was in the room?”</p><p>To that, Mingyu couldn’t provide an answer. Not even a sarcastic one, all he could manage was to glue his stare to the ground. Jihoon was a smart man, he was sure he’d understand without him telling it. He was even sure he had already understood and was only looking for confirmation now.</p><p>“ How did you manage to get on my balcony when it is five floors up and every access is guarded? And how did you manage to get down? “</p><p>Because of his everlasting silence, the roles seem to get reversed as a smile crept onto Jihoon’s face while color left Mingyu’s.</p><p>“ I...I am very fast. And I climbed down the building.”</p><p>Well done, what a way to chicken out. Luckily for him, Jihoon didn’t look convinced in the least.</p><p>“ There’s a theory I want to test out, and I sincerely hope it is correct because we’re gonna have problems if it is not”. he said with a hushed voice, but not hushed enough for Mingyu to not be able to hear it.</p><p>He didn’t have the time to do or say anything before Jihoon propelled himself forward, punching Mingyu in the arm.</p><p>The latter let out a loud yelp but Jihoon was not fooled. It wasn’t out of pain, it was out of surprise.</p><p>Mingyu had been thrown onto the wall from the power of the blow and he was clutching at his arms, but it was evident there was no bruise under his sleeves. No blood, no damage.<br/>
No wound.</p><p>Jihoon took a few steps back, eyes and mouth opened wide, hands still in front of him.<br/>
Mingyu knew his cover was blown, shattered. And he didn't know how he felt about that.</p><p>He shakily tried to defend his case. “ Please don’t do anything to me, I just-”</p><p>“You’re a superhero too!!” half-screamed Jihoon, now less confused, almost hopeful.</p><p>Mingyu’s silence betrayed his answer, and so did his eyes.</p><p>“ I...Not a superhero. I just have superpowers. But I don’t save people and everything.”</p><p>Right, but still…. Jihoon now knew he was not alone.<br/>
He was not the only one!!!!</p><p>Super-strength allowed him to carry a lot of things, but the weight on his shoulder remained too much to bear.<br/>
No one could relate to him, no one was like him.<br/>
Or so he thought.</p><p>Both were seconds away from breaking down crying, for different reasons.<br/>
This was the end of an eight years long lie and of two lives of solitude.</p><p>“ I- I thought no one else…”</p><p>A tear that rolled onto his cheek effectively cut his sentence before he could finish it, and he was quick to wipe it out.</p><p>“ Shit I’m sorry it’s just… there’s another superhero on the planet, do you understand??? I’m not just the odd one out!!!” he said with an ever-growing smile despite his tears, something that was foreign to him. It must have been contagious because Mingyu shyly mirrored it.</p><p>He had not planned for this reaction. He had not planned that maybe, billionaire worldwide famous Lee Jihoon wanted to meet someone like him as much as he wanted to.</p><p>“ I’m sorry for not telling sooner. As for the necklace please, please tell your girlfriend I present her my apologies.” he said, using this as an opportunity to go and fetch for the necklace he had effectively hid into a wall.</p><p>Jihoon barely looked at it, but still mouthed a ‘thank you’.</p><p>“ I will not tell the police a thing, but promise me you will talk to me this time?”</p><p>Mingyu smiled. He didn’t need to ask. “ Yes, yes I will. Thank you Mr.Lee”</p><p>“ Jihoon “ he corrected..</p><p>He smiled one last time, before going back towards the entrance door. Just before he stepped out he turned around and said “ Oh and also? Don’t get drunk again”.</p><p>Mingyu let out a snicker. “ Can’t promise that “.<br/>
-------------------------</p><p>“Necklace.” was the only warning Jihoon gave the man before making the cascade of diamonds fall into his hand. <br/>
“ Didn’t catch the thief. It was returned to the hotel room when I came back, so I guess the case is closed.”</p><p>Said man was his director of communication. Choi Seungcheol or something. A lovely man Jihoon still preferred a few kilometers from him.</p><p>He seemed to be sending a silent prayer, before his face turned into its usual scowl.</p><p>“First we had to announce something had been stolen from you and now we have to say there was no thief? Mr. Lee, you are playing with fire here.”</p><p>He raised his shoulders. “ Honestly what could happen huh? Worst case scenario.”</p><p>Seungcheol turned away for a moment. “ People see this case as a proof or your weakness. They stop believing in you. That or someone sees this as a sign they can attack you.”</p><p>“ Believe in me? I’m not some god! If they want to make sure I have powers they can just look it up on youtube, come on! And what if anyone attacks me, I’ll always be more powerful than them!” he said with as much confidence as he could muster.</p><p>“ So powerful you couldn’t stop some college kid from stealing a diamond necklace in the very room you were in!”</p><p>Touché.</p><p>Afraid he would dig into that and start asking questions about Mingyu (which he probably was dying to do), Jihoon got up and out of the conference room they had met in, only to bump into Harmony on the way out.</p><p>“ You are protecting someone “ she said right out of the blue. It was something he could appreciate between them, there was no need for pretty formulas and small talk.</p><p>What he despised though, was that Harmony seemed to understand that meant there was no need for any talk at all, at times.</p><p>“Yes I am” he said, seeing no point in lying.</p><p>“ It’s not me “ she added</p><p>“ Are you stating or asking?”</p><p>She only sighed.</p><p>“ Look Harmony “ he started, finally finding it in him to have this long-overdue conversation.      “Just what are we doing? Why do we keep on living with each other?”</p><p>She didn’t answer, just smiled softly. If she was like Jihoon she probably had imagined this very conversation in her head thousand of times. It was time.</p><p>“ I will not let you sink into an unhappy life with me, not when both you and I have alternatives. Please tell me you understand…”</p><p>The weight that got lifted off of his chest when Harmony looked at him, no trace of resentment decipherable in her eyes, was considerable.</p><p>“ I do. I wanted to have this conversation sooner but I was…”</p><p>“ Scared, I know.”</p><p>Power imbalance right? How could she say no to anything when her boyfriend was powerful enough to kill her and all her loved ones and still get away with it? Of course, Jihoon would never ever do that, but she had no way of being sure.</p><p>“ I’m sorry for what you have been put through”</p><p>You could believe Jihoon was the one to say that but you would be wrong, as the words left Harmony’s lips.<br/>
Now, he could look at her in a new light.<br/>
And he felt so incredibly sorry.</p><p>Because his sorrow couldn’t be put into words he leaped forward, encircling her small frame with his arms. The only good thing about the ‘your girlfriend can’t be taller than you’ rule he had been imposed was that he could still give comforting hugs. That was cool.</p><p>And this felt real, you know? Not like the smiles they gave to cameras, not like the poses he had to take after he arrested a criminal, not like the kisses they shared every so often to keep on fooling themselves.</p><p>A real hug was worth way more than a meaningless kiss.</p><p>She went back to her parent’s house the same night so Jihoon simply sat alone in his hotel room, a bit sad but immensely relieved. He was not eager for the morning to come, for once, because he could almost already hear the lecture Seungcheol would give him (again).</p><p>She was important to your image<br/>
Fans will be even crazier<br/>
Blablabla, bla bla bla.</p><p>His current of thoughts was interrupted by a thumping noise coming from outside that made him jolt onto his feet, now wide awake.</p><p>He relaxed when he saw the tall figure of Mingyu dumbly waving at him from the balcony from behind the glass floor. </p><p>Thank God he had forgotten to close the blinds again.</p><p>He walked to the door, opening it, letting the wind and sounds in along with his new...friend?</p><p>“ Have you ever heard of doors???” he asked in bewilderment</p><p>“ Yup. Have you ever heard of security cameras? Nice seeing you here with pants on by the way” he said, pointing at the elder’s legs.</p><p>The latter raised his brows. “Nice seeing you here without alcohol in your system” he replicated, making Mingyu scoff. </p><p>“ What are you doing here?”</p><p>The younger’s smile fell. “Oh I am sorry, am I intruding? Damn I didn’t think about that. It’s just that you said we could talk again yesterday so I thought ‘why not’ you know?”</p><p>Jihoon blinked once, then twice. This kid sure was something.</p><p>“ ...It’s fine, don’t worry. Come in, come in. Take your shoes off and don’t steal anything.” he said, wanting to sound sarcastic yet totally meaning it.</p><p>Mingyu obliged, his eyes roaming all over the room like a child who would have stepped inside Santa Claus’ factory.</p><p>“ You always live in places like this? “ he asked after a moment.</p><p>Jihoon nodded. “ Technically I have a house but I don’t live there so I gifted it to my parents. It’s just that between the shows, interviews and the occasional actual mission, I can’t have a fixed residency.”</p><p>Mingyu mouthed an ‘oh’ in understanding, before settling on a chair delicately as if he feared being charged for leaving a speck of dust on it.</p><p>“ How does that work? The missions? It’s been so long since I have seen you do one on TV.”</p><p>The truth was it had been over a year. Now everyone was too scared of him, and the crimes that still were committed all had political ties, which he refused to get meddled with.</p><p>“ I have a cabinet working for me. They’re the ones who get calls from police departments or governments, so they are the ones in charge of assigning missions. Basically they evict everything political or cases for which I don’t need to intervene. The truth is they also put away every situation that would ‘hurt my image’. Missions that can fail”.</p><p>The younger seemed completely stunned by that declaration, and Jihoon had to recall that indeed, for regular people this was not an everyday-life kind of deal.</p><p>“That sounds terrible doesn’t it?”</p><p>He fervently nodded. “ What kind of mission can’t you manage anyway???”</p><p>“ For example...Natural catastrophes. I can’t save everyone and apparently it’s more acceptable that I don’t show up with the excuse that I couldn’t get there fast enough than to have live footage of me having to make a decision of who lives and who dies. Something that regular firefighters and rescue workers have to do every day.”</p><p>“But...but you could do so much more! Even without actions, you’re the world most powerful man and one of the richest, you could express an opinion and immediately everyone would stand behind it! You could end sexism, racism, homophobia and so much more! So why don’t you…?”</p><p>Jihoon sighed. Mingyu reminded him of his 14 years old self in his first day of military training. I’m gonna change the world, he thought.</p><p>“ You can do that as well, Mingyu. So why don’t you? Why do you stay hidden? “ was the simplest way he found to answer.</p><p>And he knew, he knew exactly what was going on in the younger’s mind right now.</p><p>Because he had imagined it. In his mind, he had seen the society crippled by fear such actions would create. He had seen the terrorist attacks against Harmony, his parents, his friends. He had too much power for anyone to disagree with him, and that terrified him.</p><p>So he never expressed any opinion, and it killed him seeing people spread hate but his hands were tied.</p><p>Mingyu’s expression softened, and for what was maybe the first time in his life they both felt understood. </p><p>“That’s why it took me so long to come to you” he said, voice now hushed, contrasting with his usual rather loud and expressive tone. “ Because I don’t want what you have. The mediatic attention, the fame. The cameras, the news articles. I would have stepped out and used my powers for the greater good if it was needed, but you had always been there, protecting people, pretty much doing my job for me. And I was...I am too much of a coward and not selfless enough to sacrifice my life as it is to help only you. I am sorry.”</p><p>Was it cowardice? For Jihoon, cowardice would be using his powers freely in the open without any restraints, just having the world know some super powerful and uncatchable being was out there with the power to end their lives and get away with it. No, in his opinion both him and Mingyu’s behavior hadn’t been that bad.</p><p>Still he could have been mad. But he wasn't. He hadn’t be given the chance to hide his powers. He manifested his powers by blowing a hole the size of an Olympic pool in the middle of his middle school by stomping his foot on the floor at maximum strength, which didn’t qualify at discreet. He really couldn’t blame Mingyu for taking his luck and staying hidden.</p><p>“ And also… don’t laugh at me, but I was afraid I’d become your immediate nemesis. You know, because of me being the only person strong enough to compete with you”.</p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes at this one. “ Huh, because you’re confident you are strong enough to defeat me?” he said, and <br/>
Mingyu laughed it off.</p><p>“ Okay but what I am wondering is, why not stay hidden then? Why show up on my freaking balcony?”</p><p>Mingyu shrugged. “ You’ve said it. I always wondered what it would be like knowing you, not being the only one like me anymore. And then I got drunk, and ended up somehow flying to your balcony. I stole the necklace because I knew you would come and find it back and I wanted to talk to you, I guess.”</p><p>Because Jihoon only stared at him he got nervous and let out a small laugh. “ It’s stupid right?”</p><p>“ No, it makes a lot of sense actually “ murmured Jihoon, knowing Mingyu could hear him.</p><p>The latter only found back his smile, before walking up to the older and grabbing his hands.</p><p>“ Hey, let’s do something “ he said while leading him to seat in front of him, onto the spotless carpeted floor of the hotel room. “ Imagine we live in like...a perfect world, the kind designed by a five years old in kindergarten okay? Right. How would your life be?”</p><p>“ We don’t live in a perfect world, that’s stupid “ he answered sternly.</p><p>Luckily it was not enough to tame Mingyu’s optimism. “ Come on, imagine. I’ll go first. I think I would like to have some bat-signal. Like I could live on a mountain, have goats and sip bourbons, and then bam, Mingyu-signal and I’m in town busting criminal’s ass. “</p><p>Jihoon shook his head but was unable to conceal his small newly-found smile. “ Where do you find bourbons on a mountain? “</p><p>“ Come oooon, go with the flow “.</p><p>He eventually let himself get caught in the game, trying to imagine what his comic book life would be.</p><p>“ Okay. So I would definitely live under-cover, with a mask and a secret identity. I would be...I don’t know, maybe florist Lee Jihoon by day and superhero by night. That would surely be nice. “</p><p>Mingyu nodded. “ That’s a good idea, like you could have a family and everything and not have your life completely <br/>
taken over by fighting crime. “</p><p>“ No, no family “ he hurried to answer. “ Loved ones are the first targets for anyone who wants to get to you”<br/>
Mingyu shook his head with a smile. “ Ideal world Jihoon, ideal world. “</p><p>The older bit his lip. Family...family never was something he really gave any thought about.</p><p>“ I...then yes, I guess I’d like a partner. I’ve never been crazy about children but eventually why not. Wouldn’t it be nice? “ he said, something new in his eyes which made Mingyu know he had reached his goal by making this experiment. <br/>
Because the glimmer in the older’s stare, it was hope. Something Mingyu was full of, something he was ready to pass on to him, maybe to make up for his lack of support all those years. Maybe just because he wanted to.</p><p>“ You already have Mrs. Deen, so you’re halfway there. “</p><p>The glimmer in Jihoon’s eyes died down.</p><p>“ No. We split earlier this afternoon “ he said, immediately making Mingyu’s face fall.</p><p>“ Oh. You...you holding up? “</p><p>“ ...Yeah. We had it coming up for some time it’s just that now I really am alone “.</p><p>“ Shit “ he said, barely above a whisper. “ You really need a friend “.</p><p>“ Y...Yeah “</p><p>And if the crack in his voice hadn’t indicated to Mingyu that Jihoon had started crying, the tears that started dropping down his face, slightly beige from the makeup on his cheeks, would have been a pretty good indicator.<br/>
Would it be weird to comfort him? Sure he had known him for eight years but Jihoon had met him about a week ago. Would it be awkward?</p><p>He chose against answering any of those questions and went to sit next to Jihoon, pulling him into a hug the older gladly reciprocated. If you crossed path with a hurt puppy in the street you would help him regardless of if you knew him or not, right? Same logic, except he comforted what felt like a baby T-rex.</p><p>A very nice baby T-rex with white bleached hair who needed a friend as badly as he did himself.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
" There's no way you'll ever win this "</p><p>" Ha, you say that because you're afraid of my power!! "</p><p>" I say that because this whole idea is stupid! "</p><p>The annoyance in Jihoon's voice was barely councealed, but again so was his excitement. It took months for Mingyu to convince him they should have a fight, one day. Just to see.</p><p>So here they were, in some deserted place on a mountain, Mingyu daringly jumping around and Jihoon looking like a teenager who was forcedly brought to his distant cousin's wedding.</p><p>" Come on, attack first " he groaned. "This was your idea, now live up to it. "</p><p>As much as he sounded annoyed, Jihoon actually liked this genuine excitement Mingyu seemed to have about pretty much everything, including him. He didn't know 'routine'. Even his relationship with Jihoon didn't falter with time, it felt as if they both discovered something new about the other everyday. It made Jihoon believe again that there was indeed more to him than what was shown on cameras.</p><p>One thing had stayed taboo, and it was both of their powers. Mostly because of Jihoon: he didn't want Mingyu to see him as this out-of-the-world prodigee like everybody else did. He was too...special, too important to Jihoon for him to be nothing but another one of his fans.</p><p>There also was that he was scared that someone would see them. Once again, loosing Mingyu to the public was something he couldn't afford. If that meant putting his mask and cape in a closet forever, than so be it.<br/>
But the younger had other plans.</p><p>He had never really used his powers, even less against a superhero. He had made the sacrifice of them to protect the rest of his life, but something inside of him wanted to try. To see how far he could go.<br/>
Another part of him wanted to reconcile Jihoon and his superhero nature. Show him it was not something to run away from.</p><p>His first blow was weak. Barely out of the ordinary,if not for a bit more strength and a bit more speed than humanly possible.<br/>
Jihoon dodged it with ease and send him four meters back with a simple push of his hand, looking unimpressed.</p><p>" Is that all you can do? " he asked, to what Mingyu smiled.<br/>
Look who was getting into the game.</p><p>" You wish " he answered immediatly taking off in the air and kicking the ground at full strength, missing Jihoon by a few inches.</p><p>The feeling of being up in the air, of the sheer strength running through his body...the glint in Jihoon's eyes when he counter-attacked. Mingyu was ready to fight to feel and see those two things again.</p><p>They went back and forth like this for a few rounds, no one clearly overpowering the other, but none of them really trying. They did not get to be that... free everyday. Because of the older's paparazzi, they barely even got time together.<br/>
Though their powers did help. For once .</p><p>And duelling revealed itself to be funnier than Jihoon originally thought. The usuals "villains" he had to fight off were robbers, terrorists and so on. It felt great to help but he had always wondered what it would be like to actually be physically challenged.</p><p>It didn't take longto establish that Mingyu was weaker than him. He seriously lacked training and experience, andit turned out that when it ame tospeed and flying, there was a huge advantage at being short and a lightweight.</p><p>But he could fight back nonetheless. Jihoon wasn't in complete control ou power, and le came to find out he actually liked that.</p><p>He was not dumb, nor was he oblivious. He knew his attraction for the other had gone past fascination, past friendship even. Hence why le ended up agreeing to everything le suggested (and ne had some wild ideas . Fighting on a mountain didn't even seem that out - of - place in comparison.)</p><p>He was about to throw another attack when he realized Mingyu' s moves had become slower, his breath shorter. Ah, he was tired. If they shared the Same strengths, they also shared the same weaknesses.</p><p>" We can take a break if you wan-" he started, not planning on something hitting him out of the blue, chasing the air out of his lungs and pinning him against a patch of grass.</p><p>He came back to his sense to a grinning Mingyu, performing some kind of a little victory dance in front of him.</p><p>" You can't do that!" he exclaimed. " That's cheating!"</p><p>" We didn't establish any rules " said the other, not losing his smile for a second.</p><p>Jihoon hated that he was technically right. " You have no sense of honor, do you? " he asked with a sigh, dusting dirt off of his clothes as he stood up.</p><p>Mingyu shook his head. " Come on Jihoon, I'm a college student. Once I paid someone twenty bucks to answer for me during roll call and I ate pizza off the floor twice because neither me or Joshua had enough energy to make food. Needless to say, honor is a long forgotten value for me. "</p><p>" Oh wow " he said with a laugh. "Okay, I surrender. You won this. "</p><p>He expected Mingyu to reply with something snarky but he didn't, instead just smiling as brightly as he could.</p><p>" Does that mean I get a reward? " he asked. Jihoon  only laughed at him, rolling his eyes. " We didn't discuss anything of the sort. " he replied.</p><p>Mingyu made a face that was close to the one of a kicked puppy, that could - almost - have made Jihoon falter.</p><p>" Ow. Too bad. " he concluded.</p><p>Jihoon bit his lip, looking away as well. " Hypothetically, if you were to get a reward " he started, trying to keep his voice steady. " What would it be? "</p><p>Mingyu didn't make any remark but his face lit up again, making it clear that he had undesrtood the other's intentions.</p><p>" Well, in that completely hypotetical case, I would have asked you to eat a bagel from the shop next to my appartement with me. " he said with a nudge to the shorter's shoulder.</p><p>" The donut shop? Are you crazy? "</p><p>" Come on, I'm not dumb. You don't have to get in there. We can eat on my rooftop!"</p><p>The older snickered. " Right, because two grown men flying all the way to the top of a building is so much more discreet. " </p><p>" Either that or we can take like...you know. The roof access? The thing that has been designed so you can access roofs? "</p><p>Hahaha, very funny. Don't blame Jihoon, he wasn't used to mundanity. Or discretion. But he reassured himself about that one: Mingyu wasn't either.</p><p>" Okay, smart-ass. Will you be free from class tomorrow around 8? " he asked.</p><p>" I will be. Will you be free from Seungcheol? " asked Mingyu with a smirk.</p><p>Jihoon shook his head with a laugh. " Like that ever stopped me. I have an inauguration party I have to attend but it should be over by then. See you there? "</p><p>Mingyu's answer was obvious but he still took the time to nod, throwing some awkward peace sign. " Sure. See you there."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>He never understood before why watches were a go-to present between rich people before, but that was until he became a rich person himself.<br/>
There was no denying that checking the glass screen of his wristwatch had been his main activity of the evening.</p><p>He had three rules, only three. Do not ask him to meddle into politics, do not use him as a weapon, do not ask him to be everywhere everytime.<br/>
If the last two where more or less respected the first one was so wildly overlooked that it became almost comical.</p><p>He seriously wondered what was not politics at this point, or what went through Seungcheol's head to have him attend the inauguation of some important building for some rich important senator he forgot the name of. <br/>
He knew it was misplaced anger, that the other man had his hand tied behind his back just as much as him, if not more. But that did not stop him from wishing he was anywhere but sitting at the table he was at.</p><p>Especially next to Mingyu. Yes, that was a place he especially wanted to be at and this never-ending conference was keeping him from doing exactly that. Plus, how exactly was he saving anyone by being here?!</p><p>He checked his watch again. Seven fourty-eight. He should have left eighteen minutes ago.</p><p>" Are you waiting to go somewhere? "</p><p>Jihoon turned to his left, metting the - very much bored - gaze of Seungcheol.<br/>
As much as he held resentement, he was happy to have a familiar face next to him. He was sure that in another life they could have been friends.</p><p>" I have a meeting with Mingyu " he said, trying not to be audible by his seat-mates.</p><p>He didn't exactly introduce Mingyu on purpose to his communication manager, but he had stumbled on them talking in Jihoon's hotel room one night and the situation was a bit hard to explain with anything but the truth. And if Seungcheol had a quality, it was that he was selfless and reliable. He was not going to run around selling the news of another superhero to the media. No, he just scolded the both of them for about two hours and never talked about it again. Jihoon knew how to appreciate that.</p><p>" I see. Well, if you wanted to go now " he said while getting his phone out, " I could send you a very very urgent phone call that you would have no choice but go outside to take. What you do of your time after getting out of here is history. "</p><p>A smile painted itself on Jihoon's for the first time in hours. " You would seriously do that? "</p><p>His manager nodded. " Sure. But I swear Mr. Lee, if you get caught by paparazzi or journalists I will end your bloodline and carve your eyes out. Did I make myself clear? "</p><p>Jihoon nodded with all his strength (okay not all of it, or he probably would have ended up piercing a hole in the floor somehow).</p><p>Seungcheol shook his head disapprovingly before pressing the call button, effectively making Jihoon's phone ring. He feigned checking the caller ID before immediatly rushing out of the building, silently blessing his manager.</p><p>He could still make it in time if he ran fast enough. And Jihoon could run pretty damn fast.</p><p>He didn't go at Mingyu's that often, mainly for paparazzi reasons, but also because even months after their first meeting Joshua was still getting over the whole "my rommate is a superhero and somehow offended another superhero and now they are friends" thingie. Poor dude went through quite the experience.<br/>
That didn't mean the route wasn't imprinted in his brain, though.</p><p>He was in front of the apartment complex at 7:53 and pulled the roof-access door at 7:54.<br/>
It was empty, and he didn't know if he had to be rejoiced or disappointed by that.<br/>
The emotion didn't last long anyway as his hearing caught the sound of footsteps echoing in the staircase merely seconds later, the door soon opening on a tired-looking Mingyu with a kraft bag in hand.</p><p>" Wow " he said, catching his breath. " Look at you being all dressed-up. I should win fights more often "</p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes, undoing his tie and rolling his sleeves up. " Don't judge me, I was forced to put on a suit. You look nicer. "</p><p>Let's not lie, Mingyu objectively looked nice in pretty much anything but especially today, with his blue jean-jacket.</p><p>" Well, today is donut day. We have to dress-up to celebrate, you know? " he said with a smile that Jihoon couldn't help but mirror.</p><p>" Ah, you didn't tell me which flavor you liked so I kind of improvised? I took salmon, herbs and cream and bacon, eggs and cheese. You can pick".</p><p>" The salmon one please."</p><p>He handed him the bagel, gesturing him to come sit on a tiny bench that had probably been put there by some previous owners.<br/>
They didn't talk, both emotionally drained by their days, or at least not until Mingyu spoke up.</p><p>" How is Harmony doing? " he asked.</p><p>Jihoon furrowed his brows. " The first person you are thinking of right now is my ex?" he said with a laugh.</p><p>" Don't judge my train of thoughts, I am tired " he replied, leaning on Jihoon's shoulder to further his point (needless to say the older didnt complain.)</p><p>" Right. Well yes, actually. She wrote a book, didn't you hear? It's a feminist book called "This is not about Lee Jihoon". I absolutely love the title, by the way. You should read it!"</p><p>Mingyu nodded. " So she is doing better. Are you? " he asked again, but for Jihoon it wasn't more difficult to answer.</p><p>" Do I look unhappy? "</p><p>He didn't. If anything he looked a bit awkward, sitting on his bench with a half undone suit and a half eaten salmon bagel.</p><p>" No. But you don't look completely fullfiled either. "</p><p>Jihoon but his bagel down, a bit lost in his own thoughts. " I guess you're right. It's just...I wish I could change path like Harmony did. Stop working for those power-hungry assholes. Stop going to those meaningless events."</p><p>" Than why don't you? "</p><p>Jihoon furrowed his brows again, looking right at Mingyu who rose his head up.</p><p>" Really ", he continued. " Currently, everything you do is tied to a team of managers and policemen. Where you go, when, you know the drill. Why don't you create your own team, be the boss of it, work on the cases you want and you know, actually save people? Do things by your own terms. "</p><p>Jihoon's brain had basically shortcircuited by that point.</p><p>" It's not...I can't, if I work this way is so I always have exterior opinions, so I can keep on doing the right things you know? "</p><p>" But you're not a president. You just...save lives. How could you do the wrong thing by doing that? And how is the so called "right thing" they make you do going to events all day long to give whoever is speaking credibility?"</p><p>A long silence settled between the two of them, during which they let Mingyu's words sink in.</p><p>" I just never knew anything else " half-whispered Jihoon, more to himself than to Mingyu.</p><p>The other let out a laugh as he took Jihoon's hands in his. " I want to do that too, Jihoon. I'm tired of hiding because I'm too scared. I can't do it alone, though."</p><p>It then was Jihoon's turn to laugh. " Like I would let you do that!!!"<br/>
In excitement he threw himself into Mingyu's arms (who definitely had to put his bagel aside) and who gladly hugged back, knowing that for once he was with someone he could not hurt.<br/>
And somehow, the hug turned into a kiss.<br/>
Neither of them knew exactly how, neither of them really cared, they just melted into it, chosing, for once, not to care about what was around them.</p><p>When they parted Mingyu rose one of Jihoon's hand (that he was obviously still holding) up so it would be in between them.</p><p>" Lee Jihoon, would you be my boyfriend and partner in chasing-crime"</p><p>" Yes. But you'll have to work on something better than "partner in chasing crime." he answered with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>" My friend in putting criminality to an end. "</p><p>" God no."</p><p>" My pal into chasing rascals. "</p><p>" Please stop. "</p><p>Mingyu laughed, dodging a small tap of Jihoon's hand, who then just stood there gazing at him.</p><p>" Can I kiss you again? " he asked after some time.</p><p>Mingyu's eyes lit up with something Jihoon only knew too well. Playfulness.<br/>
He stood up, stepping away from him. " Only if you can reach " he said with a smile.</p><p>He was still smiling when Jihoon's arm landed around his neck, still smiling when their lips met.<br/>
Still smiling when they parted and Jihoon's feet met the ground again.</p><p>" I can fly, dumbass." he whispered. "I don't know how you keep forgetting that. "</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>" <em>HOSTAGES OF THE LOUVRE MUSEUM FREED BY SUPERHEROS LEE JIHOON AND KIM MINGYU </em></p><p>
  <em>A week ago, the world met its very own second superhero, Kim Mingyu, after he successfully solved his first case in solo. This time he strikes back along well-known Lee Jihoon, fellow superhero and rumored partner.</em><br/>
<em>The attack that shook the whole world was successfully managed, resulting in no victims either on the hostages or criminals sides. They will be judged in upcoming trial next saturday in Paris, France. "</em>
</p><p>" Ugh, I always wanted to go to Paris. "</p><p>" Trust me Gahyeon, you don't. This city is like...80% pigeons. " groaned Jihoon, throwing the newspaper back onto the table.</p><p>The young woman rolled her eyes, turning back to her notepad. " Anyway. I runned all of the check-ups I could and I didn't find anything meaning that both of you are in tip-top health. Keep on going like that. " she said with a smile.</p><p>Mingyu thanked her and both men exited her cabinet with a worry off their shoulders.</p><p>The house they lived in now was big. Gahyeon was their doctor so she had her cabinet, and then Joshua had joined them after he finished his engineering degree to help crafting tools and so called 'gadgets'. And then there was Seungcheol who was still in charge of communication (way nicer now that he was in control of what he did), Seungkwan and Minji who dealed with emergency calls and Jeonghan who made sure everyone had clothes, a room, food and that the taxes were paid. No one denied that he was the most important member of their team.</p><p>At first only Jihoon went to solve cases as he submitted Mingyu to a training period, against which the younger did not complain. Facing the reality of life-threatening situation couldn't be learnt in ten minutes, and he get to spend time with his boyfriend so it was a win-win situation.</p><p>And now, life was good. Not exactly peaceful, but good.</p><p>Now they were planning to get back on their shared suite but before they could access the elevator they ran into Seungkwan who was painting, having visibly ran. Rarely a good sign, seeing as he was in charge of the emergencies.</p><p>" We...we have a problem" he said in between pants.</p><p>" What is it? " pressed him Mingyu, sharing an anxious look with Jihoon.</p><p>Seungkwan tried to collect himself to be at least intelligible.</p><p>" There was a sighting of someone flying in Seoul " he said in one go.</p><p>" Wait, does that mean..."</p><p>" Yes " he said while fervently nodding<br/>
.<em> " We've got another superhero on the loose</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooo<br/>Maybe, just mayyybbeee there will be a second book about another ship 👀👀</p><p>Please leave your thought, and have a nice day!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>